


Duchess of Venomania

by Beerandchocolate



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F, i wrote this long back when i was 15 and i think it should finally see light of day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23650333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beerandchocolate/pseuds/Beerandchocolate
Summary: 6 year old poetry based on the  Vocaloid music video Duchess of Venomania, where Meiko is the duchess.
Relationships: Kagamine Len/Meiko, Kagamine Rin & Meiko





	Duchess of Venomania

The duchess of Venomania had a strange disease,

Notions much questionable did it conceive.

For the burning ache inside of her,

Only pretty girls were able to ease.

No, it's wasn't the red of blood she seeked,

Rather their cherry lips got her interests peaked.

& when they went missing in all land wide and fair,

Of only her involvement all of it reeked.

But the people used to living in bliss,

Such an apparent thing they did miss,

That their ruler was a dark sorceress,

Enslaving pretty girls with her enchanting kiss.

Of all the girls she did steal,

One was particularly hard to deal

Her first love under the spell of lust

Uneasy and bittersweet, it made her feel.

A cute lady with eyes bright blue

like a little lost birdy in her court she flew,

And as the duchess stood tall to welcome,

She didn't have the slightest clue.

A searing pain broke her spell,

Out, the girls grabbed their skirts and fled.

Her first love stopped, turned and at her she smiled ,

As on the floor the duchess bled.

She sold her soul to the devil for pleasure,

Defeat she so faced for a good measure.

The merciless god laughed up above,

At the dying sinner forsaken of love.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is from 15 year old me. Been posting all old writings, i would've had more if not for my pc frying and dad throwing away my old writings. Be easy on 15 year old me, brat had a hard life and lived vicariously through her day dreams.


End file.
